Northern Co-operative Society
Northern Co-operative Society Limited (Norco), previously named Northern Co-operative Company Limited, was a local consumer co-operative trading in Aberdeen, Scotland, from 1861 to 1993. It operated supermarkets and other businesses throughout Aberdeenshire, and employed 2000 people in 1992. It was put into the hands of a receiver for liquidation in 1993 as a result of financial difficulties that The Guardian newspaper attributed to “an over-ambitious building and development programme” and failed attempts to dispose of the entire business as a going concern, despite the successful sale of its dairy, five pharmacies, and then several supermarkets to Argyll Stores and the Co-operative Wholesale Society (CWS). History , still as a going concern, in 2000. ]] Norco was formed in 1861 as Northern Co-operative Company, by two committees of Aberdeen residents who planned to follow the example of the Rochdale Equitable Pioneers Society. The first shop was a grocery business at 51 Gallowgate, opened in July that year. The original company had a fixed capital of £1000, but in 1917, it converted into Northern Co-operative Society. Norco House, a large department store that replaced several smaller non-food stores, was opened in George Street in 1970. The trading name of Norco was soon adopted by the entire co-operative. The “space-age” four storey Norco House department store was later operated by the John Lewis employee-owned chain. The co-operative shopping arcade that it replaced was described in 2000 as “like Convent Garden (sic) – a delightful, quaint area at the centre of the city where people could stroll” by Connie Leith, head of the Ferryhill Heritage Society. In 1977, Norco opened a flagship superstore in the Berryden district of Aberdeen. The Berryden store was sold to the Scottish Co-op in 1993 immediately before the receivership, and operated by that co-operative for seven years.In 1993, Scottish Co-op was a retail division of the Co-operative Wholesale Society, from 2001 the Co-operative Group. In April 1992, Norco declared a loss of £7 million, and the chief executive, Robin Pollock, resigned. Emergency measures included the massive sell-off of businesses, and a pay freeze. Kennerty Dairies (since bought by Robert Wiseman Dairies) bought Norco's Berryden dairy, and Argyll Group bought supermarkets in Banchory, Elgin, Ellon and Westhill. Finally, in 1993, the co-operative approached Scottish Co-op with a view to a rescue merger, but this was declined. Operations and co-operative movement Norco was previously noted as the only large consumer co-operative in the UK not to be a member of the Scottish or English Co-operative Wholesale Societies. It employed 2000 people in 1992, when the financial problems became apparent, and on going into receivership in June 1993, it had 800 employees. Its trading area included the Aberdeenshire and Moray towns of Banchory, Elgin, Ellon, Kemnay, Inverurie, Port Elphinstone and Westhill. At its peak it had branches and departments throughout the city of Aberdeen. Since the demise of Norco, the tradition of consumer co-operation in Aberdeenshire has been continued or revived by three southern organizations: Scotmid Co-operative, Lothian, Borders & Angus Co-operative and Scottish Co-op (a retail division of CWS, now the Co-operative Group.) References Further reading * * Category:Companies based in Aberdeen Category:History of Aberdeen Category:Aberdeenshire Category:Former co-operatives of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of Scotland Category:Defunct retail companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies established in 1861 Category:1993 disestablishments Category:Consumer Co-operatives of the United Kingdom